cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rainreaved Ocean
Location The Rainreaved Ocean is a highly industrialized and densely populated region within the Greater Abyss Transversal; a band of space bordering the Nemean Abyss also known as the Three Celestial Oceans and the Zajiaolung Mandate. Geographically distinct from the Abyss the Transversal nonetheless shares a deep, intertwined history with the region, having been settled by many of the same in-cluster empires, interstellar warlords, and pirate-kings long before the first Citadel cast-offs immigrated. Government The Rainreaved has no singular superstate or megacorporation ruling over it. The cluster is split and divided between a few dozen smaller principalities, empires, states, demesnes and megacorporations that compete with each other as with the outsiders viciously. Sankaita No's moderating presence however has driven a change from literal battles to diplomatic ones. In practical terms the Sankaita No is a deliberative and meditative body, a forum for the airing of grievances and the recognition of treaties with member’s representation indexed to their population. However considering the region and the players involved, the Sankaita No is more powerful than the average planetary league. At the organization's disposal are the Rainguard, an elite fighting force of mercenaries who emigrated to the cluster some centuries past and were instrumental in quelling the insurrections and civil conflict that surrounded foundation of the Sankaita No. They serve the elected Speaker, the Dhasang Min Xi (the arbiter of the Sankaita No, who, by virtue of his or her position, has formally renounced all ties to any and all nations) without question or reservation. Additionally the Dhasang Min Xi has both the titles to Maza Selung, one of the cluster’s precious few garden worlds and all its industry and the right to compel tithes of soldiers, ships, and materiel to augment its armies in a technique regarded as a polite form of hostage taking. Though the Sankaita No has always faced an uphill struggle, its noted success in unifying and organizing the cluster against Reaper incursion has seen its power and influence grow noticeably. Combined with no shortage of hungry eyes following the war and a long and storied history of standing together against exterior foes, the Rainreaved remains a stable fixture of the Terminus even as, like many systems, it suffers from the economic aftermath of the conflict. Current Rulers and Leaders Karo Razetian, the aging Dhasang Min Xi, has been one of the most beloved and controversial figures in the history of the cluster. A failed merchant, mercenary, pirate, prince and lastly a successful statesman, he has been applauded for the period of prosperity preceding the War and exemplary leadership during the War. Razetian served as a rallying point and a beacon for a reeling and divided cluster beset by indoctrinated armies and Reaper advance forces. Yet Razetian was also a source of contention for his sizeable expansion of personal power and holdings as a direct result of the conflict, which he has failed to return so far. He is widely despised by many in the Abyss proper for his opportunistic settling of Rainguard, personal technologists, Maza Selung colonists, and Gongbashe (heavily augmented, unlanded adventurers for hire native to the Rainreaved) in the Cloudspire Delta (or the region formerly known as the Plains of Kashadar). Population The dominant demographics of the Rainreaved Ocean consists primarily of turians and batarians with salarians, krogan, hanar, and other species forming politically significant minorities. Description Many of the planets in the Rainreaved were and are harsh and unforgiving. Icy wastes and arid deserts, lush jungles rich with disease and monsters. The abundance of element zero and precious metals in the cluster drove development but the obstacles to short and medium term exploitation were plentiful and competition with proper Abyss interests was fierce. There was no general concordat to the development, as Sankaita No's formation was still far off in the future. Yet over the span of several decades, the colonists of the Rainreaved adapted to their new homes. Some worlds incorporating sophisticated mechanisms and mechanical augments into their forms. Others resorted to genetic engineering to alter themselves. Over the span of centuries, pure practicality became a deeply ingrained and fiercely held shared culture that was inspired and instilled in no small part by the revulsion and condemnation of other galactic powers. When the exiles and dissidents and would-be conquerors from the rest of the galaxy arrived, turian separatists and batarian expeditionary forces, the krogan warmasters and hanar apostates. They settled within the Rainreaved and assimilated, adopting the customs and traditions of their new homeland. Regions *Incorporated Territories of the Drownscaled Tempest Category:Nations Category:Terminus Category:Clusters